


Loki and Branwen - the Lonely Room  One Shot

by LLForrester



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, Celtic Goddess of Love and Dreams, F/M, God of Chaos, God of Mischief, Love, Midgard, Sex Games, Smut, The Trickster - Freeform, Tír na nÓg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLForrester/pseuds/LLForrester
Summary: "I was so distracted by admiring Loki’s long, shapely legs that I didn’t notice the sound of his sleepy breathing had stopped. My eyes wandered back up to his ass. That fine ass. It needs a good slap, I thought.I jumped a foot when he spoke. “If you bite me, you’ll pay dearly, my pet.”  "Loki and Branwen celebrate their reunion and visit Asgard.
Relationships: Loki and Branwen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Loki and Branwen - the Lonely Room  One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Loki and Branwen's story begins in "Loki and his Goddess," posted in this archive.
> 
> More stories with these characters will follow, each intended to stand alone. But best read with at least the background of the first story.
> 
> I have taken these characters from both the Marvel Universe and Norse mythology. I AM NOT FOLLOWING MARVEL OR NORSE CANON. I am making things up so they may not fit into your ideas of how things are in the Marvel Universe, prose Edda or poetry Edda.
> 
> This work contains graphic, sometimes rough, consensual sex.

I woke in the morning feeling different, somehow. I took a minute to review my dreams for insight. Nope, nothing there. I assessed the state of my body, lying still, on my side. 

Well there was definitely something going on there. I ached between my legs. I was sore, and wet. And then I smelled, faintly, spice, and wood smoke. And sex. And I remembered. 

A feeling of joy that had been missing for some time washed over me as I turned to my other side, to lay eyes on a sleeping god. 

The Norse God of Chaos, Loki, lying next to me on his stomach, his face turned away. His long black hair tangled on his pillow and fell down his naked shoulders and bare back. 

That explained what was going on in my nether regions. We’d spent a lot of time last night, getting reacquainted after a long separation. And by getting reacquainted, I mean fucking. 

Make up sex – I highly recommend it. 

After a good stretch I sat up in the bed, regarding my sleeping partner. My light, my love, my Loki. He snored very softly, like a cat. Loki, lying so still and sleeping so soundly was such a beautiful picture, I couldn’t take my eyes off him. His muscular back, tapering to a slender waist. Firm, smooth, tight butt cheeks, begging for attention. I was so distracted by admiring Loki’s long, shapely legs that I didn’t notice the sound of his breathing had stopped. My eyes wandered back up to his ass. That fine ass. It needs a good slap, I thought. 

I jumped a foot when he spoke. “If you bite me, you’ll pay dearly, my pet.” 

“I wasn’t going to bite you!” I said, trying to sound offended. “Slap that ass, definitely, but not bite.” I yawned then and stretched again. “You up for breakfast?” 

“I have breakfast ready for you, my darling.” Loki turned over, displaying an impressive erection. “Good morning, my dearest love. Help me with this, would you?” 

Gods, he made my mouth water in so many ways. That cock...yum. I was happy to suck it for him, slowly, as hard as I could, enjoying the little grunts of pleasure escaping him. I could taste us. I gave him plenty of time, then began to move faster, using my hand to fondle his balls. 

I could feel him getting close when he reached down to pull my hair. “Stop,” he gasped. “Come up. I want to come inside you." 

I slid on top of him, easing his cock into my throbbing pussy. He grasped my hips and held me, hard, in a position that rubbed his pubic bone against my clit, and pretty quickly rocked me into orgasm. He followed, and I sank down to lay on his chest with him still inside me. 

“I’m glad you came home,” I murmured. 

He took my face into his hands and kissed me. “I’d have come sooner if I could have found you. Thank you for letting me in.” 

“You know how much I love you, don’t you?” I asked. 

He gave me a breathtakingly beautiful smile. “I do.” 

“Good. Then you’ll let me in the bathroom first.” I moved as quickly as I could to scramble out of the bed. I thought I’d won; I was nearly off the bed when he grabbed my foot. 

“No. No no no. Kings first.” He pulled me back by the leg and climbed over me. 

We spent several minutes wrestling; pulling, pushing, and shoving each other in yet another game we’d invented: Who gets to use the bathroom first in the morning. 

Loki won – unceremoniously pushing me onto the floor then sprinting to the bathroom to slam and lock the door behind him. I heard him laughing in there. I banged on the door. “If you don’t let me in I’ll pee on your clothes!”

“My clothes are in here, love,” he replied calmly. 

“Curse you, Odinson.” I stopped pounding on the door and leaned against it. “Loki,” I breathed through the crack. “Let me share the shower and I’ll soap your - “ 

The door opened before I could finish the sentence and I fell into the bathroom. Loki flushed the toilet and picked me up. “Your turn, my lovely. I’ll be in the shower, with the soap.” He winked, and laughed. 

I did get one good swat in just before he pulled the shower curtains closed, leaving a partial handprint on his backside. He did a fair imitation then of Roy Orbison’s “Pretty Woman” growl, including the “Mercy!” which made me glad I was on the toilet at the time as I would have wet my pants otherwise. 

I stepped into the shower with him, and he turned to me, fully lathered already and with a sizeable hard on. He stroked himself, purring at me. I lathered my hand and reached between his legs to give his balls a firm yet slippery massage. He groaned and threw his head back with his eyes closed; I admired his long, sexy neck as I used my other hand between my legs. 

“It turns me on when you do that,” I told him. 

“Me too,” he replied, not opening his eyes. 

“But you’re doing it wrong.” 

This got his attention. “Oh really?” 

“Here, let me.” I put one of his hands between my legs, where he took up stroking my clit, and took his cock into my hands. I pumped him vigorously, causing him to take his fingers from me to hang on to the grab bar as he came shudderingly. His knees buckled and I thought he was going down, but he caught himself. “Branwen.” He shivered. “That. Was amazing. Now you. I want to watch you. I'll make sure you don’t fall.” 

And so, with him holding me securely, I pleasured myself with two fingers inside my pussy, and another stroking my clit, to orgasm. I would have fallen if he weren’t holding me. 

He pulled me close, kissing me lovingly as the shower rinsed off the soap. “Come, my queen. Breakfast calls.” 

“Give me a minute, Babe, my legs are shaking.” 

Loki laughed and picked me up under one arm, grabbing a towel on his way out of the bathroom. He carried me to the bedroom where he dropped me on the bed and threw the towel on me. I caught my breath, still feeling tiny aftershocks from our shower experience. “Did you get your clothes fixed?” I mumbled. 

“Well, the blood’s out, and they’re dry. Branwen, will you do me a favor, love?” 

“Maybe,” I joked. Of course I’d do anything for him. 

He sat next to me on the bed. “Come back with me to Asgard?” 

“What?” I sat up and stared at him. “No.” 

He laughed. “I don’t mean forever. To pick up my things – clothes, books. My knives.” 

“You’d better promise me we pack and run.” 

“When did you become so averse to visiting Asgard?” 

“You know when.” I stood from the bed but he grabbed me, pressing his face against my stomach and wrapping his arms around my waist. “Ever since your father and brother decided I’d make a good wife for Thor.” 

“Oh, that.” He pulled me closer and began to kiss his way down from my navel to the fur between my legs. His tongue touched me there and I pulled away. 

“We need to get something to eat, maniac,” I told him. 

He’d kept hold of me, though, and pulled me back, nuzzling me between the legs. He mumbled something. 

“What? I can’t hear you with your mouth full of pussy.” 

“I said, maybe I’ll eat you for breakfast!” He followed up on this enticing threat by pulling me back onto the bed and diving between my legs to press his mouth and tongue there. 

I squirmed in a very half-hearted effort to escape, but mostly because he was sucking my clit so hard I was going to come again. “Ah, Loki!” I wrapped my fingers in his hair, feeling my juices pouring out, onto his tongue and my thighs. 

“Hold on, Babe,” he said, knowing I was on the verge. He slid on top of me and entered me, and the feeling of that hot, huge cock inside me tipped me right over. 

“Loki, I’m sorry, I can’t - I’m coming!” And I did, without him. 

That didn’t exactly spoil his day, though, as he followed me shortly thereafter, spilling his hot cum inside me and onto my thighs. “You’re a cheap date, sweetheart,” he said, rolling off me, licking his lips. He laughed and grabbed my hand before I could slap him, then launched himself off the bed. “Come on!” He commanded. “Quit screwing around and get dressed! I’m starving!” 

I growled threats under my breath, then rolled off the bed to dress. “Where are we having breakfast?” I asked him. “Midgard, or Asgard?” 

“Your choice, love,” he said, pulling on the clothes he’d arrived in yesterday. I noticed that he had no underwear. Once he had discovered the Midgardian concept, Loki embraced going commando. 

“Here, then,” I said promptly. “The less time we spend in Asgard, the better. Though I do look forward to seeing your mother.” 

We managed to keep our hands off each other long enough to get dressed and get to a Denny’s for breakfast. It felt so good to walk holding hands with Loki, and he smiled so broadly that everyone who crossed our path glanced at him, sometimes twice, sometimes unconsciously mirroring his joy. 

Seated at the restaurant he hummed happily to himself as he perused the menu. I rested my chin on my hand and enjoyed the view. He glanced up and caught me staring at him. “What?” He put the menu down and reached across the table for my hand. “What?” 

“You look so happy.” 

“I am delirious, Bran. You’re here with me, and I’m sleeping next to you at night again. Nothing in the Nine Realms could make me happier.” 

The things Loki could do to my body in bed were indescribably delicious, but they did not come close to matching the magic he used on my heart. I had to blink hard, then clear my throat to speak. “So, what are you having?” 

“One of everything.” He looked at me expectantly. 

A very young, very pretty waitress stopped at our table, then apparently lost her mind when Loki smiled at her. She started to say something, got her tongue tangled, then just stared. He wasn’t even using magic. He looked at me helplessly and shrugged. 

I peeked at her name tag. “Ashley? Yoo hoo, Ashley?” 

Startled, she looked at me. “I’m so sorry!” Her eyes flicked back to Loki, who studiously avoided looking at her. “Can I get you started with coffee?” 

“I’d like a Guiness,” Loki said. 

“He’s kidding,” I told the befuddled waitress. “Coffee for both of us, please. Two Grand Slams, one with scrambled, one over easy, one bacon, one sausage, and wheat toast.” 

Ashley nodded, didn’t write anything down, and wandered away. I wondered what we would get for breakfast, if anything. I really wanted some coffee. 

“They don’t serve beer here,” I told Loki. “And we’re going to attract attention if we order one of everything. What I ordered should hold you over until we get to Asgard. Perhaps you’ll let me nibble off your plate?” 

“I’d never let you go hungry, pet. You may have whatever I leave.” 

I snorted. “Tell me how you got hit by a car.” 

When he’d come to me yesterday, bridging our long separation, it was under the pretense of asking for my help with a wound on his back. I’d treated it as well as I could, but despite being a goddess myself, I didn’t have the power to fully heal him. 

He did, though, and I’d noticed in the shower there was nothing to show he’d ever had a jagged gash on his back. 

“I walked behind a big truck, and he backed up. Claimed he didn’t see me.” Loki’s lip curled and his eyes narrowed. “Then this lethal idiot thought it was a good idea to get out of the truck and come at me.” 

I inhaled sharply. “Oh, Loki,” I whispered. “You didn’t kill him?” 

“No, of course not.” He smirked at me. “I gave him a change of clothing. I think the ladies’ gown I chose for him was particularly fetching. And I changed the names on all the papers in his pocket to a woman’s name.” 

My mouth fell open. “That was...creative.” 

Surprisingly our breakfast arrived, with coffee, and was mostly as I had ordered it. I hurried to take some eggs and hash browns onto a plate for myself, leaving the rest to Loki. He ate like a god. He always did. I have no idea where he put all those calories in that slender body. 

We left the restaurant and Loki guided me past my car to a litter-strewn dirt lot a few yards away. “If anyone sees us,” he told me, “we’ll be gone before they can think about it.” He took me into his arms and raised his head. “Heimdall? Bring us home, please.” 

I was not a fan of traveling via Bifrost, but it was the easiest way to reach Asgard from Midgard. I reeled a little upon landing. Loki held me tightly until the dizziness passed. 

“Thank you, Heimdall! You alright, love?” He said to me. 

“Madam Branwen!” Heimdall’s voice boomed. “What a pleasure to see you again!” 

The watcher strode through his theatre, the place from where he viewed the entire universe and its trillions of lives. He took my hands in his. “Madam,” he said, eyeing Loki. “Tell me you’re not still associating with this trickster.” 

Loki and Heimdall were not friends, but had both moved past their mutual animosity to become, at least, respectful of one another. Obviously Heimdall felt comfortable enough to make a joke at Loki’s expense. 

“It’s good to see you, Heimdall,” I said, as Loki guffawed next to me. “I am rather fond of this trickster, you know.” 

“Aye,” he sighed. “No accounting for taste.” 

“The heart wants what it wants, Heimdall.” 

“Off with you then. Welcome home, my Lord Prince. Your mother has only asked me if you’ve returned about seventeen hundred times today.” 

Laughing, Loki pulled my hand to guide me down the Rainbow Bridge into the court of Asgard. When we got into the palace, I looked around anxiously. “Where do you think your brother is?” I whispered. 

“Bran.” Loki stopped and turned me to face him. “You’re safe, darling. He can’t, he won’t just steal you away. Look.” He gestured discreetly and lowered his voice. “See all these people?” 

I glanced at the people moving around us, about their business in the palace. “Yes.” 

“They can see us too. And no one will mistake you for Thor’s.” Loki pulled me into a breathtakingly passionate embrace, kissing me hard, deeply. His tongue caressed mine and as he pressed against my body I could feel his erection through our clothes. I gasped for breath as he pulled away and winked at me. “Let them talk. You are mine and no one can change that.” 

“Loki, have I told you today how much I love you?” 

The look on his face weakened my knees. He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes, smiling sweetly. “My queen,” was all he said, kissing me lightly. 

“Branwen!” The sound of my name ringing across the courtyard separated us. A beautiful woman in a stunning blue gown with long hair bedecked in jewels hurried toward us. Before I knew it I was enfolded in Frigga’s arms. “Oh my dear girl!” She cried. “I’m so happy to see you!” 

“Your majesty!” I hugged her back. “I’m happy to see you as well.” 

“Oh, hello Mum,” Loki said, rolling his eyes. 

Frigga laughed and let me go to smack him on the arm. “Hello, son. I’m sorry – I just saw you last week! I haven't seen this one in ages.” She gave me another squeeze. “What has it been, darling? Seven years?” 

“Something like that.” 

She clapped her hands, her eyes sparkling. “Come, come in for tea, my loves.” 

Loki took my hand. “Mother, we’re just here briefly. Come to pick up some of my things.” 

Frigga clasped her hands under her chin. “You’re going to Tir na nOg?” 

“No, madam, I’m living in Midgard, and your son will be joining me there.” 

“Ah, I’m so happy to hear that. Come, darling, tell me everything.” She entwined her arm with mine and guided us toward her chambers. 

“Mum, we don’t want to stay very long.” 

“Well you’re certainly not leaving before you catch me up.” She ushered us into her sitting room, where a tray of tea and cakes awaited. 

“Mum.” Despite what he had said to me, Loki looked nervous as he sat on the edge of a chair. “Is Thor around?” 

“I believe so, dear,” Frigga responded, pouring tea. “Shall I send for him?” 

Loki dropped his head. “No, Mum, let’s not do that.” 

Smiling, Frigga settled back onto her couch after serving. “Son, perhaps you’d like to go get your things, while I chat with Branwen?” 

Loki’s relief would have been comical, if I wasn’t sharing his stress. “Alright, Mum, thank you.” He stood, took his mother’s hand and kissed it as she gazed at him lovingly. He came to me and bent to kiss my lips. “Back soon, my love,” he said. “Try not to marry my brother while I’m gone, won’t you?” 

I breathed a soft laugh and watched Loki leave. That ass... 

I sighed and turned to see Frigga smiling, watching me watching him. “He’s not quite over that, is he?” 

“No, madam, nor am I.” 

“That” of which she spoke happened the last time I was in Asgard. I stood on the parapets, admiring the rage of the One Sea while Loki was off about some Asgardian business, when Thor came up behind me and enfolded me in a slightly more-than-brotherly hug. 

I squirmed from his grip and turned to face him. “My Lord Prince. It’s good to see you.” 

“So, what brings you to Asgard?” His voice boomed cheerfully. 

“Loki is taking care of some business. I had a nice visit with your Lady Mother, and now I’m waiting on him to come collect me.” 

The God of Thunder was never one for beating around the bush. “Oh come now, you cannot seriously still be entangled with my brother! You need a real god – one who can make a queen of you!” 

I edged away. “Thor, you know I love Loki. I’m not looking to be queen.” 

He laughed heartily, as if I’d been joking. I began to feel a little short of breath. “Nonsense. And think of it – to unite Asgard with Tir na nOg!” 

“I’m not in any position to speak to that, Thor,” I reminded him. “As far as I know, Tir na nOg has not sought alignment with any of the other planes. Even if they did, it would be Brighid, or Flidais - “ 

“No, my beauty, it would be you.” He took my arm. “You are the goddess of that realm who has caught my eye, and who has Odin’s approval.” 

My mouth fell open as he began to pull me away. “Come, little one, let’s discuss this in private.” 

Not wanting to cause a scene with the future king of Asgard, I followed him into a small room near the throne room. He left me there, saying he was going to find a servant to bring us tea. Before he returned, Frigga came in, to find me, pale and pacing and wringing my hands. 

She gazed at me in silence, a look of pain on her beautiful face. After a moment, she whispered, “Are you sure about this?” 

“About what?” I squeaked. 

An odd look crossed her face. “About marrying Thor,” she said. “This seems so sudden. I though you and Loki - “ 

“What?” I shrieked. “No! No, I agreed to none of this! Frigga, get me out of here!” I looked around wildly just as Loki walked in. 

“There you are, love! Are you ready - “ 

“Loki!” I dashed to him and threw myself at him. 

“What in - you’re shaking!” He looked at Frigga. “Mum, what’s happening?” 

“You need to leave, now, Loki,” Frigga said, shooing us toward the door. 

“Mum?” 

“Loki!” Thor strode into the room carrying two mugs of beer, not the promised tea. “I’m glad you’re here! Now we can settle all this.” 

“Settle what, Thor?” Loki asked in a dangerous voice, holding me close. 

“Little Brother.” Thor adopted a serious, stern tone. “I know you want what is absolutely best for our goddess.” He set the beer down. 

Loki said nothing, but gently moved me behind himself. 

“Thor,” Frigga interjected. “Loki and Branwen were just leaving.” 

“Not yet.” Thor raised an imperious hand. He was so used to getting anything he wanted, including anything of Loki’s. “Allfather and I have discussed this at length. We think it is a good time to make a partnership with Tir na nOg. The best, and certainly most pleasing route - “ here he actually leered at me - “would be to make the Lady Branwen a queen in Asgard. 

“Therefore, we’ve decided she and I should be married at once.” Thor looked quite pleased with himself, never imagining any problem with his plan. 

“Oh really?” Loki’s voice was deceptively calm, but I could feel the tenseness in his muscles. 

“Yes!” Thor laughed. “And the sooner the better. I - “ 

“Excuse me.” I pulled myself away from Loki’s tightening grip. “May I remind you that I am not of Asgard?” 

“Right! That’s the point, you see! We shall make a union between Asgard and Tir na nOg, and - “ 

“Thor.” 

“Yes, my queen?” Thor grinned at me, with more than a hint of lust. 

“I hate to rain on your day, but this is not happening. You and your father alone cannot bind Asgard to Tir na nOg. If there were to be any sort of binding, you would have to speak to Brighid. Or Flidais, or Manannan. If - “ 

He cut me off. “But as soon as you speak to Brighid, we’re sure she’ll see the wisdom of marrying our two planes. And you’ll be a queen!” 

“No.” 

Thor stumbled to silence, hearing a word he was not accustomed to. “What?” 

“No, Thor. If you want Asgard to unite with Tir na nOg, Allfather must speak to those who rule there. Not me. But, even if they assent, I shall not be your queen.” I turned to Loki, taking his hand in mine. “My heart and soul belong to Loki. I will have no other. And we are leaving now.” 

And we did. We gave Frigga the quickest of kisses as Thor stood with his mouth open, and bolted to the bridge to have Heimdall send us home. When we arrived back in our apartment, Loki crushed me in hugs and kisses. 

As if I would have chosen otherwise! 

Things were different now, though. I had heard (I may not have had Loki, but I still had sources) that Thor married the shield maiden, Lady Sif, and they had already borne one son, Modi. 

But now Frigga was interested in the time I had not been in contact with her. I knew she cared for me – she was the Goddess of Motherhood! But her primary concern was her son. No one who knew her doubted that she favored Loki. 

She sipped her tea. “I despaired for him, you know. He was quite wild without you.” 

I didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry I never contacted you. I thought of you often. It was just...” I trailed off. 

“What did he do?” She asked bluntly. 

What did he do. Well, he brought a prostitute home and had her in our bed when I went away for a day. But I couldn’t tell her that. “You’ll have to ask Loki.” 

“I did,” Frigga asserted. “He told me he’d done something terrible, that he’d hurt you, and he wanted to die.” 

I stared at her, speechless. 

“I assume it had to do with a woman,” she said wryly. 

I shrugged, but she knew. 

“Do you know,” she continued. “Not a day went by he didn’t try to find you. Not one day.” 

“How did he?” I asked softly. 

She smiled a smile that on a lesser woman would have been smug. “He finally asked me to help him. I have no idea exactly what he was doing before, but I was able to track down some likely magic signatures on Midgard. He went there, and now, here you are.” 

“Thank you for that.” I sat back in my chair. “I’d resigned myself to being without him, though I felt like I had no heart left. It’s a little difficult, being a goddess of love, when you can’t feel anything.” I glanced at her kind face. “I missed him terribly. I wanted to die, too. But I got another home, and job, on Midgard. I worked in a little bookstore, where I tried to heal myself by blessing everyone who came in.” 

I laughed. “It got easier to do every day. So many mortals, needing some love in their lives.” 

She smiled over her cup of tea. “Was there anyone else for you?” 

I bit my lip and looked at her. I didn’t answer which was answer enough for her. She looked down and nodded. “There wasn’t anyone else for him. I said it before, Branwen, I was terrified for him. He felt he had nothing to live for. You were everything to him.” She looked up at me. “He utterly adores you.” 

“Madam, I hope you take comfort in knowing that I adore him. He is the love of my life, my light bringer. I am never happier than when I am with my Loki.” I glanced up and saw him standing in the doorway, smiling. I knew he’d heard. 

“Branwen,” he said softly. “Would you like to see the room I lived in for most of my life?” 

Frigga stood, offering me a hand. “I’ll let you children go on your way,” she said. “Branwen, please visit me, now that all is well again.” 

I gave her a hug and kissed her soft cheek. “I surely will, my Lady.” 

Loki kissed his mother, holding her for a moment. “Thank you,” he whispered into her hair. 

Frigga left us, and Loki took me by the hand, guiding me through halls and passageways. We paused at one room and peeked in. Clearly a nursery, it had a small bed and was strewn with toys. I looked at Loki from the corner of my eye. “Your room?” 

He chuckled. “Not for a very long time. Thor and I shared this room for many years. Now Modi stays in here.” He gave me a sly grin. “He loves his Uncle Loki.” 

“Oh I bet he does!” I laughed, following him farther down the hall. 

“Well, this is it.” 

We’d stopped at the doorway of a large room, brightly lit by a tall, mullioned window with a bench seat. The window looked out onto a beautiful autumn garden, with a fountain consisting of a small, winged girl pouring water from a jug. Fruit- and flower-bearing trees of all sorts adorned the view, and their fragrances wafted in through the open window. 

One entire wall consisted of a packed bookshelf. A huge, canopied bed covered most of another wall, with a fireplace to one side. “This is beautiful,” I sighed. 

Loki came up behind me and put his arms around me. “It’s a lonely room,” he said. “Can you feel it?” 

I leaned back against him and closed my eyes, and I could feel it. I saw a young boy, maybe ten years old, with jet black hair, sitting at the window seat. A closed book rested in his lap as he sat with his chin on his hand, gazing out. He heaved a sigh and rubbed his eyes. I opened my eyes so I wouldn’t see him anymore and turned to face Loki. 

“We’ll find a nicer place, when we get back to Midgard,” I promised. “Some place with a pretty view like this.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” he whispered, placing his lips on my forehead, moving me in a dance to some music only he could hear. “As long as we’re together.” 

Then Mr. Romantic added, “We could live in a refrigerator box.” 

I couldn’t help it; I laughed. I couldn’t imagine how he even knew what a refrigerator box was. I stroked his cheek. “You ready to leave? Where’s your stuff?” 

“Magicked into a tiny package in my pocket.” He leaned in to kiss my eyes, my nose, my cheek, then my lips. “Let’s give this room a proper farewell,” he said. 

I knew what he meant as I could feel his erection pushing against my belly. “One thing I’ve noticed,” I commented, trying to speak as he kissed my lips. “None of these rooms has a door.” 

He leaned back to look at my face, raising his eyebrows. “Adds an element of excitement, don’t you think?” He took my hand and placed it on his swollen cock. Seeing the look on my face, he grinned. “Or, if you prefer...” 

He gestured at the door and it filled with sparkling green light, obscuring the hall beyond. 

“Well, that’s subtle,” I remarked. 

“Anyone walking by will see an open doorway to an empty room,” he assured me. “If for any reason they come in that’s what they’d experience, as well. 

“Come, my love.” 

“Well, give me a minute,” I said, to make him laugh. 

And he did as he pulled me over to stand by the bed and began to undress me. He took his time, kissing every bit of my flesh as he unveiled it. I stood motionless, only moving as he asked, lifting my arms or my feet to free them from my clothing. I reached down and stroked his cock through his trousers. 

When at last I stood nude before him, shivering a little from cold, he dropped to his knees and began to kiss me, hotly, wetly, between my legs. I gripped his hair and rode the sensations, his tongue lapping my juices and massaging my clit. His attentions were so overwhelming my legs buckled, but he had planned it well and I was positioned to fall onto the bed. 

When I landed on my back Loki stood and pulled off his shirt, then unbuckled and dropped his trousers. He climbed onto the bed, then onto me, taking my face into his hands. “When I came back here after losing you, every night alone in this bed,” he whispered. “This is what I imagined. Oh, Branwen.” He entered me so suddenly I gasped. “Not a dream,” he murmured into my neck. “You’re not a dream – oh, my love, you’re real! You’re here now, aren’t you?” 

“I’m here, love, I’m right here.” I moaned as he pumped me harder, feeling his breath hot against my throat. “Loki, Loki, you feel so good inside me. Harder, Loki, fuck me harder.” 

A muffled sound left his throat as he came, hot and hard inside me. I wrapped him tightly in my legs and arms, one hand tangled in his hair. I squeezed and held him, feeling him trembling against me, for a long while. 

At last his muscles relaxed, he let out a long sigh, and turned his face to mine. “I’m sorry. So, so sorry.” 

“What? For what?” 

“Well.” He laughed a little. “That was all about me, wasn’t it?” 

“Ah, well, darling, it was wonderful for me too. I promise.” 

“I owe you.” He kissed my cheek. 

“Let’s not keep score,” I was saying when he placed a hand gently on my mouth. 

“Sssh, listen.” I heard Thor’s voice then and immediately tensed. “Lie still, love, and be quiet. He can’t see us.” 

Thor’s form filled the doorway as he looked into Loki’s room, seeing a glamour of an empty bedchamber with an empty bed. He grunted in frustration. “I would have liked to visit with them.” 

We realized Frigga was with him, and I heard Loki say very softly, “Ah, shit.” I knew why when, a moment later, she glanced into the room and made direct eye contact with me. She looked away quickly but not before a smile lit her face. 

“Oh fuck, Loki, she can see us!” 

Loki lifted his head to regard me quizzically. “Did you think for one minute she didn’t know why I asked you to see my room?” 

He knew me so well – he clapped a hand firmly over my mouth before I could laugh out loud. 

“Well, son,” Frigga was saying in the hall. “You can’t blame them for wanting to leave in a hurry, after that stupid stunt you pulled last time they were here.” 

Now it was I clamping Loki’s mouth shut against laughter. 

“But Mother, you have to agree she would have been so much better off with me,” Thor insisted. “I could have made her a queen.” 

“Thor,” Frigga responded testily. “I don’t have to agree. A crown is not a suitable substitute for being with the one you love. Branwen loves Loki, and he loves her. She didn’t want to be your queen.” 

He huffed and turned to leave. Frigga hesitated before following him, turning to give us a wink and blow a kiss. 

When we were finally able to stop giggling, Loki pulled me up. “Let’s go home, sweetheart.” 

“Sound good.” I looked around a last time. “Do you still think it feels lonely?” I asked him. 

He stopped, head up, eyes closed. After a moment he looked at me. “Now I think it feels like love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loki and Branwen's story begins in "Loki and his Goddess," posted in this archive.
> 
> More stories with these characters will follow, each intended to stand alone. But best read with at least the background of the first story.
> 
> Comments most welcome!


End file.
